


Unexpected (But Appreciated)

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Well, now I see why she married you."
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Unexpected (But Appreciated)

"Well, now I see why she married you." Lucifer chuckles, his gaze unashamedly locked on Dan's bulge.

God damn sometimes he really regrets his love for tight jeans and this sure is one of them. He know Lucifer fucks other dudes and he can practically feel the heat radiating off the guy in the empty interrogation room they're in. Somehow that isn't making his hard on go away.

Dan runs a hand over his face and covers his eyes, embarrassment and something else is making his cheeks burn.

"What do you want, man?"

"I ran after you to check you weren't ill but I can see that's far from the case."

Lucifer walks slowly toward him until he can sense him right in front of him. Dan swallows and mentally begs his cock to soften but it just seems to be getting worse. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and even that small amount of friction makes him clench his fist. 

"It's quite alright, Daniel. Nothing to be ashamed of. Happens to everyone."

Dan snickers, "Yeah, I'm sure you know all about that, buddy."

"Mm, that I do."

He drops his hand and moves his gaze to the ceiling, "It'll go away."

Lucifer steps even closer. He'd never been aware of the man's height until now. Or the power of his presence. Fuck, what is happening?

"I don't know about that. Seems to me like you need some... relief."

Finally, he forces himself to look at Lucifer. There is no sign of humor on the man's face. Dan's eyes drop to his mouth and Lucifer seems to take this as an invitation to crash it onto his. Dan freezes for a second but doesn't pull away. One of Lucifer's hands - big hands - slides under the hem of his shirt and softly strokes his abs with his fingertips. A groan escapes Dan's throat and he gives in, letting his mouth fall open and Lucifer's tongue slide in. The kiss deepens quickly, Lucifer sliding his arm around his waist and shuffling them backwards until Dan's back is against the wall. 

The room is almost pitch black where they are now, and so quiet that the sound of their kisses seems impossibly loud. He's never done anything with a guy before, but he feels surprisingly chill about it. The scrape of facial hair is different, but otherwise he's too horny to give a shit about how weird this actually is or what it'll mean after he's busted a nut. His hands don't know what to do, so he holds onto Lucifer's biceps. And yeah, they're making out. There's no other way to say it. Dan's breathing a bit heavy by the time Lucifer's mouth latches onto his neck. He can feel Lucifer's own erection graze against his and he bites his lip to keep quiet. That gets more difficult when Lucifer starts to rub them together on purpose, gripping Dan's thigh and lazily thrusting his hips up and down until Dan's head falls back against the wall with a small moan. 

"Ah, fuck. Dude, I can't cum in my jeans." Dan whispers in a shaky voice after a minute of the sweet torture. His nails dig into the fabric of Lucifer's jacket now. 

Lucifer responds by licking the shell of his ear and softly caressing the back of his head. "Oh no, I'll take **good** care of you. Don't you worry."

He almost wants to say thank you. "Fuck."

Lucifer's hand palms his cock over his jeans. He tugs on Dan's earlobe, making him shiver. In a second he pops open the button of his jeans. The zipper comes down and his throbbing cock springs out. A finger slides up his erection too softly. His hips buck.

"Commando. Lucifer likes."

Dan clenches his jaw but can't help but writhe into Lucifer's palm. Lucifer hisses and wraps his hand around the base, holding it firmly in place. A large drop of precum drips down the shaft and onto Lucifer's thumb. Dan's vision is hazy and the room is still dark but he opens his eyes to see what the wait is. He's never wanted his cock sucked more than at this moment and after eons Lucifer licks his lips and gracefully crouches down.

He stares for a moment, "Bloody hell. Your cock is... truly exceptional, Daniel." 

Long, thick and rock hard. That's him.

Before he can respond Lucifer licks a hot stripe over him, from base to tip, surprising Daniel and making his hips arch. He swirls his tongue around the glistening red tip and then sucks it into his mouth before letting it go with a hard pop. Dan tries his hardest not to moan, but he's too far gone. Too needy. Lucifer's mouth returns, the tip of his tongue hungrily tracing the veins of his cock while shoving his pants further down so he can have a handful of Dan's bare ass while he starts to suck him off in earnest. And it starts. He swallows his length over and over, his expert mouth so wet and warm taking all of him. Every inch. Every centimeter. Dan keens then presses his palm against the back of Lucifer's head, and starts to thrust, shallowly at first, into his mouth. Lucifer nods, softly massaging his ball sack and sucking harder to egg him on.

"Oh fuck, that feels so fucking good." Dan gasps, a quiver in his voice. He watches his cock disappear and reappear, wet and sinfully sloppy, over and over from Lucifer mouth like magic. And it feels like it is.

Dan notices that Lucifer's cock is out now too and he's stroking himself, moaning around Dan's cock. Dan grunts and grips the so-called Devil's hair with both hands and thrusts into his mouth until the room goes white and he freezes, his orgasm crashing into him before expected. He shudders hard, cutting off his moans as best he can while spilling his cum down Lucifer's throat with trembling thighs and eyes screwed shut.

Lucifer keeps sucking eagerly until Dan sags against the wall, spent and struggling to catch his breath. Only then does Lucifer bite down on Dan's hip with a sharp cry and spill his load onto the floor, a pool of milky white cum between them.

-

"Holy fuck, dude. Do you not have a gag relex or something?!"

**Author's Note:**

> well. i wanted to do something different. set some point early s3. 
> 
> as always please don't post anywhere else.


End file.
